final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Names Derived from Elvish
Erufailon 'God is gracious' *Erufailon *Erufailo *Erufailion *Erufaildo Region 1 *Erufailwë *Erufailë *Erufail Region 2 *Erufailwo *Erufailu Beheaded Region 1 *Failon *Failwë *Failë *'Diminutive' **Failincë **Failollë, Faillë **Failil Beheaded Region 2 *Failo *Failwo *'Diminutive' **Failinco **Failollo, Faillo **Failo, Faili Nicknames *Fal List Erufailon, Erufailo, Erufailion, Erufaildo, Erufailwë, Erufailë, Erufail, Erufailwo, Erufailu, Failon, Failwë, Failë, Failincë, Failollë, Faillë, Failil, Failo, Failwo, Failinco, Failollo, Faillo, Failo, Faili, Fal 'God is giving' *Erunántala *Eruantalon, Eruntalon Docking *Erunán **Erunánion **Erunándo, Erunánno **Erunánon ***'Region 1' ****Erunánwë *****'Diminutive' ******Erunánincë ******Erunánollë, Erunánillë ******Erunánil ***'Region 2' ****Erunánwo *****'Diminutive' ******Erunáninco ******Erunánollo, Erunánillo ******Erunánilo, Erunáno, Erunáni *Eruan **Eruanion **Eruando, Eruwando **Eruanon **'Region 1' ***Eruanwë ****'Diminutive' *****Eruanincë *****Eruanollë, Eruanillë *****Eruanil **'Region 2' ***Eruanwo ****'Diminutive' *****Eruaninco *****Eruanollo, Eruanillo *****Eruanilo, Eruano, Eruani *Erun **Erunion **Erundo **Erunon **'Region 1' ***Erunwë ****'Diminutive' *****Erunincë *****Erunollë, Erunillë *****Erunil **'Region 2' ***Erunwo ****'Diminutive' *****Eruninco *****Erunollo, Erunillo *****Erunilo, Eruno, Eruni *Erunt **Eruntion **Erunto **Erunton **'Region 1' ***Eruntwë ****'Diminutive' *****Eruntincë *****Eruntollë, Eruntillë *****Eruntil **'Region 2' ***Eruntwo ****'Diminutive' *****Eruntinco *****Eruntollo, Eruntillo *****Eruntilo, Erunto, Erunti *Eruwan **Eruwanion **Eruwanon **'Region 1' ***Eruwanwë ****'Diminutive' *****Eruwanincë ******Eruwincë, Eruincë *****Eruwanollë, Eruwanillë ******Eruwollë, Eruwillë, Eruillë *****Eruwanil ******Eruwil, Eruil **'Region 2' ***Eruwanwo ****'Diminutive' *****Eruwaninco ******Eruwinco, Eruinco *****Eruwanollo, Eruwanillo ******Eruwollo, Eruwillo, Eruillo *****Eruwanilo, Eruwano, Eruwani ******Eruwilo, Eruilo, Eruwo, Eruwi, Erui List Erunán, Erunánion, Erunándo, Erunánno, Erunánon, Erunánwë, Erunánincë, Erunánollë, Erunánillë, Erunánil, Erunánwo, Erunáninco, Erunánollo, Erunánillo, Erunánilo, Erunáno, Erunáni, Eruan, Eruanion, Eruwanion, Eruando, Eruwando, Eruanon, Eruwanon, Eruanwë, Eruanincë, Eruanollë, Eruanillë, Eruanil, Eruanwo, Eruaninco, Eruanollo, Eruanillo, Eruanilo, Eruano, Eruani, Erun, Erunwë, Erunincë, Erunollë, Erunillë, Erunil, Erunwo, Eruninco, Erunollo, Erunillo, Erunilo, Eruno, Eruni, Erunt, Eruntion, Erunto, Erunton, Eruntwë, Eruntincë, Eruntollë, Eruntillë, Eruntil, Eruntwo, Eruntinco, Eruntollo, Eruntillo, Eruntilo, Erunto, Erunti, Eruwan, Eruwanwë, Eruwanincë, Eruwincë, Eruincë, Eruwanollë, Eruwanillë, Eruwollë, Eruwillë, Eruillë, Eruwanil, Eruwil, Eruil, Eruwanwo, Eruwaninco, Eruwinco, Eruinco, Eruwanollo, Eruwanillo, Eruwollo, Eruwillo, Eruillo, Eruwanilo, Eruwano, Eruwani, Eruwilo, Eruilo, Eruwo, Eruwi, Erui Beheading *Talon **Talonion **Talondo, Talonno **Talonon **'Region 1' ***Talonwë ****'Diminutive' *****Talonincë *****Talonallë, Talonillë *****Talonil **'Region 2' ***Talonwo ****'Diminutive' *****Taloninco *****Talonallo, Talonillo *****Talonilo *****Talono, Taloni *Talo **Talion, Taloyon **Talono, Taldo **Talmo **Talu **'Region 1' ***Talowë ****'Diminutive' *****Talincë *****Talollë, Tallë *****Talil **'Region 2' ***Talowo ****'Diminutive' *****Talinco *****Talollo, Tallo *****Talilo, Talio, Tali List Talon, Talonion, Talondo, Talonno, Talonon, Talonwë, Talonincë, Talonallë, Talonillë, Talonil, Talonwo, Taloninco, Talonallo, Talonillo, Talonilo, Talono, Taloni, Talo, Talion, Taloyon, Talono, Taldo, Talmo, Talu, Talowë, Talincë, Talollë, Tallë, Talil, Talowo, Talinco, Talollo, Tallo, Talilo, Talio, Tali Eruanno 'gift of God' * Eruanno * Eruannion * Eruannon * Eruanwë ** Eruanwo * Eruannë ** Eruannu ** Eruanu * Eruan Erunno * Erunno * Erunnion * Erunnon * Erunwë ** Erunwo * Erunnë ** Erunnu * Erun Eru- 'of god'Nicknames for element used in many names *Erion *Eron *Eruno, Erno *Erumo, Ermo *Ero *Erwion, Eruwion, Eruyon *'Region 1' **Erwë **'Diminutive' ***Erincë ***Erullë ***Eril *'Region 2' **Erwo **'Diminutive' ***Erinco ***Erullo ***Erilo List Erion, Eron, Eruno, Erno, Erumo, Ermo, Ero, Erwion, Eruwion, Eruyon, Erwë, Erincë, Erullë, Eril, Erwo, Erinco, Erullo, Erilo Talimemancaindo 'ankle grabber' *Talimancindo **Talimancindion, Talimancindoyon **Talimancindon **'Region 1' ***Talimancintwë ***'Diminutive' ****Talimancindincë ****Talimancindollë ****Talimancindil **'Region 2' ***Talimancintwo ****'Diminutive' *****Talimancindinco *****Talimancindollo, Talimancindillo *****Talimancindilo, Talimancindili Talimancindi *Talimancaro **Talimancar ***Talimancarion ***Talimancaron ***'Region 1' ****Talimancarwë ****'Diminutive ' *****Talimancarincë *****Talimancarollë *****Talimancaril ***'Region 2' ****Talimancarwo ****'Diminutive ' *****Talimancarinco *****Talimancarollo, Talimancarillo *****Talimancarilo, Talimancarili, Talimancari **Talimancro ***Talimancrion, Talimancroyon ***Talimancron ***'Region 1' ***Talimancrowë ****'Diminutive' *****Talimancrincë *****Talimancrollë *****Talimancril ***'Region 2' ***Talimancrowo ****'Diminutive' *****Talimancrinco *****Talimancrollo, Talimancrillo *****Talimancrilo, Talimancrili, Talimancri *Talimancano **Talimancanion, Talimancanoyon **Talimancanon ***'Region 1' ***Talimancanowë, Talimancanwë ****'Diminutive' *****Talimancanincë *****Talimancanollë *****Talimancanil ***'Region 2' ***Talimancanowo, Talimancanwo ****'Diminutive' *****Talimancaninco *****Talimancanollo, Talimancanillo *****Talimancanilo, Talimancanili, Talimancani *Talimancamo **Talimancamion, Talimancamoyon **Talimancamon **'Region 1' ***Talimancamwë ***'Diminutive' ****Talimancamincë ****Talimancamollë ****Talimancamil **'Region 2' ***Talimancamwo ***'Diminutive' ****Talimancaminco ****Talimancamollo, Talimancamillo ****Talimancamilo, Talimancamili, Talimancami *Talimanco **Talimancion, Talimancoyon **Talimancon **'Region 1' ***Talimancowë, Talimancwë ***'Diminutive' ****Talimancincë ****Talimancollë ****Talimancil **'Region 2' ***Talimancowo, Talimancwo ***'Diminutive' ****Talimancinco ****Talimancollo, Talimancillo ****Talimancilo, Talimancili, Talimanci Docking *Talimindo *Talimero *Talimoro *Talimro *Talimno *Talimmo *Talimo *Talim **Talimion **Talimon **'Region 1' ***Talimwë ***'Diminutive' ****Talimincë ****Talimellë ****Talimil **'Region 2' ***Talimwo ***'Diminutive' ****Taliminco ****Talimello, Talimillo ****Talimilo, Talimili, Talimi Partial Beheading = /Limanca/ Beheading = /Manca/ Mancion, Mancayon Nicknames *Talim *Tal *Lim 'grabber' *Mancindo **'Diminutive' ***Mancindilo, Mancindil *Mancaro, Mancro, Mancar **Mancarion **'Region 1' ***Mancaron ***Mancarwë ***'Diminutive' ****Mancarincë ****Mancallë ****Mancaril **'Region 2' ***Mancarn ***Mancarwo ***'Diminutive' ****Mancarinco ****Mancallo ****Mancail, Mancilo, Mancil *Mancano **Mancanion **Mancanon **'Region 1' ***Mancanwë, Mancawë, Mancwë ***'Diminutive' ****Mancanincë ****Mancanallë ****Mancanil **'Region 2' ***Mancanwo, Mancawë, Mancwo ***'Diminutive' ****Mancaninco ****Mancanallo, Mancanillo ****Mancanilo, Mancani *Mancamo **Mancamion **Mancamon **'Region 1' ***Mancamowë, Mancamwë ***'Diminutive' ****Mancamincë ****Mancamollë ****Mancamil **'Region 2' ***Mancamowo, Mancamwo, Mancawo ***'Diminutive' ****Mancaminco ****Mancamollo, Mancamillo ****Mancamilo, Mancami *Manco **Mancoyon **'Region 1' ***Mancowë ***Diminutive **'Region 2' ***Mancowo ***Diminutive *''Uncommon'' **Mancion **Mancon **Mancawë, Mancwë Nicknames *Mank 'replacer/suppplanter' *Encaitar *Encaitaril *Encaitarincë Cemeno 'ground' *Cemeno *Cemen 'man' *Atan Túrelio 'victorious people/soldiers' *Túrelio Laston 'hearkening' Sarondo 'stone' *Sarondo *Sardo *Ondo *Gondo Onóno 'twin' *Onónon *Onóna *Onónë Derivations *Onoone *Wonoone Nicknames *Noon *Non *Won *Wan *Wun Atohtë 'rebellion' *Atohtë **Atohtië **Atohtiel **'Diminutive' ***Atohtallë ***Atohtaya ***Atohtincë ***Atohtil *Adothe **Adothie **Adothia **'Diminutive' ***Adothale ***Adothaya ***Adothice ***Adothil *Amothe **Amothie **Amothia **Amothiel **Amothice *Dothe **Dothie **Dothia **Dotha **Dothiel **Dothaya **Dothice **Dothien **Dothine Sárë 'bitter' *Sárë *Sára *Sárië 'friend' *(Nilde) *(Mellon) Erunyauve 'God's promise/oath' *Erunyauve *Eruvande Ilúvon 'all-father' * Ilúvon * Ilúvion * Ilúveno ** Ilúnno, Ilúno * Ilúvemo ** Ilúmmo, Ilúmo * Ilúviel * Ilúvië Macar 'warrior' * Macaron * Macarion * Macaro Region 1 * Macarwë * Macarë * Macar Region 2 * Macarwo * Macaru Derivations * Macrion * Macron * Macren * Macro * Macru * Macra * Mecar Edhellenic * Magaron * Magoron * Magorion ** Megorian ** Magrion * Magoro * Magron * Magorwë * Magorwan ** Magruan ** Megruan * Magren * Magora * Magdir Ohtayon 'war' * Ohtayon * Ohtayo * Ohtayodo Region 1 * Ohtayowë * Ohtayë * Ohtai * Clipping ** Ohtawë ** Ohtë Region 2 * Ohtayowo * Ohtayu * Clipping ** Ohtawo ** Ohtu Clipping * Ohton * Ohto * Ohtion * Ohtto Derivations * Ohtayowa ** Ottayau ** Otyau * Ohtayowan ** Otayowan * Ohtya ** Otya * Otton * Otto * Otta * Otte Edhellenic * Othawë ** Othwë ** Othu * Othion ** Othian * Othai ** Othae * Othon * Authion * Authio * Authae * Authon * Author Tára 'wise' * Tára * Táriel * Tárëa * Tárië * Táramë * Taura * Tárista ('wisdom and knowledge') Minor *''anuon'' 'monk' *''anustar'' 'monk, warrior monk, mage monk' *''Artatar'' 'father of Hamazani church' *''aratar'' 'title of respect for a god/subdeity' *Vëantur 'vigorous lord' (name applied to emperors) is opposite end of society 'vigorous ervant' *later adopted Vëanion, alternatively Astaldion *''martima'' 'cleric, church clerk' Suffixes 'Nominal' Neuter *Concrete **-ë ***?(-në → n, usu. oblique (ex: corna 'round' → cornë 'loaf')) **-at **-ma qualitizer ***-wa (''-ma'', n''_) ***-ba (-ma'', m''_) **-on (→ -ond-) Neuter (nouns) and masculine (names) **-së **-ssë quantizer **-rë qualitizer **-lë gerundizer *Abstract **-ië **-wë **-më [''also intangible] ***-wë (''-më'', n''_) *Agentive **-r qualitizer **-il impersonal Masculine *-ion *-on *-wë *Primary Agentive **-indo **-ro qualitizer *Optional Agentive **-no ***-do (-no'', l''_ and ''n''_) **-mo **-o **-u Feminine *-iel *-ië *Primary Agentive **-indë **-issë **-llë *Optional Agentive **-rë **-më **-ë **-i 'Diminutive' *-incë *-llë *-ya (vocative) *-il 'Collectivizer''' *-në *-rë *-sta Notes See Also List of Surnames Derived from Elvish List of Saints Sources http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/affix~1.htm http://www.elvish.org/elm/names/a.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_glossing_abbreviations http://www.infernaldreams.com/names/Europe/Medieval/England.htm Category:Elvish Category:Lists Category:Names Category:Onomastics Category:Linguistics Category:Terms derived from Elvish